sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Arcanine
Arcanine (アルケーナイン, Arukēnainu) is a Fire-type Legendary Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Growlithe when exposed to a Fire Stone. Apperance :Voice actor: Shin'ichirō Miki (both English and Japanese) Arcanine is a quadruped, canine-like Pokémon that resembles the mythical Ryukyuan Shisa (a cross between a lion and a dog). Its head is covered in a cream-colored hair, except for the region around its eyes and ears, which is orange. Its body is a combination of the same orange fur with black stripes and completely black fur on its belly. It also has patches of cream-colored fur on its chest, legs, and tail, resembling smoke. Its paws each have three toes and a round pink paw pad underneath. Two fangs are seen when its mouth is closed. Its height is 6'03" and weight is 341.7 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Arcanine can spit large trails of flame, as well as run with extreme speed. Like other Fire-type Pokémon, Arcanine has a flame (or possibly a flame sac) within its body. Arcanine is capable of learning a variety of tooth-based moves such as Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Crunch, etc. Since Arcanine is now fully evolved, it is capable of learning powerful moves such as Hyper Beam and Giga Impact. On rare occasions, Arcanine have been known to wield powerful Dragon attacks such as Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse and even Outrage. Behavior Arcanine are prized Pokémon, admired due to many people thinking of it as beautiful and regal. Arcanine has been seen stashing food in the voluminous fur of its mane and fishing the food out for its Growlithe youngsters to eat at its nest. Habitat Arcanine live in active volcanoes, grassy plains, and scorched fields heated by geothermal energy. They have also been depicted to live in mountains. It is found within the same range that Growlithe are found, which includes Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, Fiore and Almia. Diet Major appearances Gary's Arcanine Gary Oak has an Arcanine that was first seen in The Battle of the Badge battling Giovanni. He used it later to help him in the Extreme Pokémon Race in Extreme Pokémon! against Ash's Bayleef and various other Pokémon. Other Arcanine and its pre-evolution, Growlithe, have often been seen being used as police dogs. Ash battled an Arcanine in Fire and Ice. This Arcanine was under the ownership of Pete Pebbleman and was his final Pokémon. Despite the type disadvantage, Pete's Arcanine easily defeated Ash's Kingler by dodging its Bubble attack and using Dragon Rage. Pikachu managed to defeat the Arcanine with a Thunderbolt attack after the Ice Field melted due to Arcanine's Fire Blast. In The Stolen Stones, two Trainers named Ramona and Keegan had three Arcanine, one under the ownership of Keegan and two under his sister Ramona. They were using the Fire-type Pokémon to deliver some Fire Stones to be used as prizes for a local Fire-Pokémon tournament. The two Trainers used their Arcanine to save Ash, Misty, and Brock from falling off a cliff. In On Cloud Arcanine, Drew and May wanted to capture an Arcanine for using in a Pokémon Contest. When it was discovered that the Pokémon had a litter of Growlithe puppies to take care of, the two rivals decided to leave Arcanine alone. In Tactics Theatrics!!, Tucker uses the "Fiery Fleet Footed" Arcanine and Swampert, "The Water and Ground Champion," to battle against Ash's Swellow and Corphish. In Keeping In Top Forme!, Marley owns an Arcanine. Minor appearances In Pokémon Emergency!, Arcanine was one of the four legendary Pokémon on the tablet at the Viridian City Pokémon Center, despite not actually being a legendary Pokémon, however this may reflect its species description as the "Legendary" Pokémon. An Arcanine was seen in a fantasy in The Rivalry Returns. An Arcanine appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. An Arcanine appeared in Team Rocket Gang's fantasy in Imitation Confrontation. In Extreme Pokémon!, an Arcanine appeared with its Trainer in a field by Eggseter. An Arcanine along with a Growlithe were acting as security guards for a penthouse in Training Daze. Multiple Arcanine appeared in the opening of Destiny Deoxys. An Arcanine belonging to a Pokémon Stylist appeared in Arriving in Style! participating in the Hearthome Collection. Pokédex entry Arcanine, Legendary Pokémon. The evolved form of Growlithe by using Fire Stone. It is known for its bravery and fierce loyalty. Arcanine runs so smoothly, it appears to be flying and is known for its majestic cry. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Orange-colored Pokémon Category:Black-colored Pokémon Category:Cream-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Field group Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon